Home
by FadedZane
Summary: A start to a new series focused mainly on Zane and his kids, In each chapter his kids spend time getting to know their 'Uncles' and "Aunts' and sometimes their parents stay tuned
1. Father's past

Hero - son of Zane and Luna,blue eyes short blond hair that goes to the side. Brave,and bold,not afraid to take his chances to save those in danger,very ambitious about keep those he loves safe including his sister Rose

Rose - daughter of Zane and Luna(but you already knew that :3) both eyes are a rare very light blue(cuze why not) shy and unsure about what to do, always on the side line and gets bullied a lot,defended by her brother on many occasions that it becomes natural for her to hide behind him,slowly coming out of her shell,cares for the dragons her mother has

* * *

Zane moved quietly in through the frosted Birch wood forest, followed by two younger figures,"I thought mom told you to stay home." He said turning to face his kids with a small smile on his face.

"How'd you know it was us!?" One of them asked taking off his hood,his sister did the same,"Yeah! How'd you know papa?" The girl asked with wide,blue eyes. Zane only shook his head with a small smile,he opened his mouth to tell them to go home only to be cut off when they pleaded, "Pleaaaase!" Zane sighed in defeat.

"I could sense you." He said his smile growing wider if that was even possible,,"You should head home,mom won't be happy if she finds out that you're not there. " both Hero and Rose shook their head 'no'. Sighing again Zane grave up,"Alright,you can come with me,but don't fall behind." He said moving again. But before he fully turned,hr saw triumph in both of his kids eyes.

They walked deeper into the frosted Birch wood forest until they came up to a large trunked tree,Zane opened the door to the tree and ushered his awe struck kids inside and they went down the spiral stairs. Both Hero and Rose where in awe,"What is this place?" They asked,they both knew full well that their father was a robot,so how they came to be remained a mystery to both of them,even their parents.

"Is this where you were made?" Hero asked looking at a photo of their father and an old man,Zane's falcon on his arm.

"Yes,and that is my creator." He said going over to Hero with Rose at his side.

"The old man?" Rose asked ruefully and earned herself a scornful look from Hero.

"Duh!" Hero stuck out his tongue at Rose teasingly before asked,"So he's our Grandpa?" Zane nodded without saying anything.

"What's Grandpa's name?" Rose asked hoping to dismiss the rude words she said earlier with a question.

" ..." Zane replied with a sad smile. Both Hero and Rose looked at each other,unsure if they she ask the question that was on both their minds when they saw the sad look in their father's eyes,finally Hero bodily broke the unbearably long silence.

"Is he gone?" Zane nodded,a tear had fallen down his face and both of the kids felt bad,"I wish we could of met Grandpa." Hero said frowning.

"And he would of wanted to met you." Zane said wiping the tear away,"We should head home." He suggested quickly, not wanting to stay any longer. Both kids nodded and followed Zane put of his former home.

* * *

"Where have you two been!?" Luna said coming out of the house,a worried expression on her face,"I've been worried sick!" She hugged ten both before looking questioningly at Zane who smiled softly.

"They followed me and when I told them to go home but they didn't." He said reassuring his wife that they were with him,Luna nodded in response.

"Come on,I made cookies." She said going into the house followed by eager kids. Zane lingered outside a moment before seeing a snowflake fall from the sky,it was only one and Zane smile as if landed on the ground before melting in what seemed and felt to be slow motion. Once it was fully melted,Zane sighed and headed inside greeted by his kids stuffing themselves with cookies. He laughed at the sight along with Luna.

* * *

A start to a new series focused mainly on Zane and his kids

In each chapter his kids spend time getting to know their 'Uncles' and "Aunts' and sometimes their parents stay tuned


	2. Climbing time

Okay I notices some spelling errors last chapter so every in every chapter after a chapter I'll put the right spelling for it along with what sentence it's in.

Sighing again, Zane gave* up.

Before he fully turned, he* saw triumph in both his kids eyes.

Both Hero and Rose looked at each other,unsure if they should* ask the question that was on both their minds

Both kids nodded and followed Zane out* of his former home.

Luna hugged them* both before looking questioningly at Zane who smiled softly.

* * *

"Alright," Kai said smiling, "Who's turn is it to watch Hero and Rose." Cole had just walked into the room and sat by Nya,Jay only turned his head,pretending not to see it. Kia gave an inwards chuckle at the sight.

"Mine was last week." Skylor said,"With Kai's help,those two can be a handful." Kai gave and awkward chuckle at Skylor's comment,the other EM(Elemental Masters) armed reluctant,all but Cole and Nya,Cole sighed and said,"I'll do it," he didn't get to finish when the other EM started to talk random crap,"Only because it seems you all are to chicken. " he said other the others but whispered to Nya,"Not you." When he saw the look she gave him. By now,Jay hadn't said a word during the entire meeting.

"Good luck." Kai said when he heard two children voices,all the EM scattered, but the main ones including Misako and Sensei/Master Wu,Kai,Lloyd,Jay snuck off somewhere,Cole,Nya and Zane.

"Why is it so hard for you two to stay clean?" Luna asked with annoyed look on her face,both Hero and Rose where covered in dirt and flowers,giggling.

"Well I won't matter where we're going!" Cole said smiling widely. Zane everybody was looking at each other,"Rock climbing." Cole said exasperated. Hero eyes light up in anticipation while Rose looked unsure.

"That's fine by me,as long as they don't get hurt." Luna gave Cole the death glare and Cole nodded.

"Let's get ready then." Cole said smiling at the kids who cheered,Hero more enthusiastic while Rose with worry. (Question for all,what do you think these two will become when they're older?)

* * *

"Rock climbing! Rock climbing! We're going rock climbing with Uncle Cole!" Hero and Rose chanted while they walked to their destination giving Cole a small headache. Hero managed to persuade Rose that it'll be worth the climb once they reached the top.

"Uncle Cole?" Rose asked when he hadn't said anything for a long time.

"What?" Cole asked looking back at her.

"When did you meet our other Uncles?" She asked curiously.

Cole chuckled,"You'll have to ask Grandpa Wu,but Wu found me rock climbing on this mountain." He pointed to the mountain a head of them,"I be you can guess what he was doing when I saw him."

They all said,"Drinking tea." Before laughing. Once they reached the base of the mountain, Cole said,"You guys first, I'll be right behind you." They nodded and started to climb the mountain. An hour later,they were resting on a ledge close to the top.

"How'll we get down?" Rose asked looking over the ledge only to be pulled back by Hero.

"Obviously climbing down." Cole said leaning against the rock face. Rose looked terrified, "But I'm not gonna take the risk of one of you falling so I'll use my elemental dragon." Rose face turned to that of relief and excitement in an instant, "Are you ready to go?" Cole asked them and they said yes. Soon they reached the top and the sun was just about to set,"Your mom packed lunch bags,or should I say dinner bags." Cole said handing them the bags filled with healthy and unhealthy food,but mainly healthy food.

"Uncle Cole?" Hero asked once he'd eaten something.

"Hmm?" Cole responded looking out over the land.

Hero thought deeply before he asked,"Didn't Auntie Nya used to be Jay's girlfriend?" Rose's head snapped up to look at Cole and waited for an answer.

"Yes, but," Cole continued, "Jay decided to break up with Nya. And Uncle Kai told him a long time ago,'break my sister's heart,and I break you.'" He looked at the kids who seemed to burst out in laughter,"And one day,I guess somewhat before Nya and I started dating,Jay had a dream that Kai brunt his head off." Hero and Rose started to laugh even harder. When they stopped, Cole said,"Finish up,we gotta get back before the sun fully sets.

"Okay." They both said and finished eating and headed back home on Cole's elemental dragon.

* * *

"You two had fun?" Zane asked once Cole's dragon landed and the kids jumped off.

"Yes!" They said at the same time,"Cole told us some stories." Rose said giving a wide smile.

"Well it's time for you to to go home." Cole said to them,getting off the dragon and it disappeared.

"Bye!" Hero and Rose said as they left for home. Cole,on the other had went to his home to visit his dad.

* * *

The word home will be a reoccurring thing


End file.
